


at tumigil bigla ang mundo (and the world suddenly stopped)

by badatlettingo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Attempted Kidnapping, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Breeding, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Smut, Violence, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, slight nipple play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badatlettingo/pseuds/badatlettingo
Summary: Jongin is a rare omega with special powers that makes every single alpha want him. With everyone knowing the Oh’s status in the town and how strong of an alpha Sehun is, they’ve stepped away from Jongin once they found out that they were mates, except for Ravi.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 66
Collections: monthlysekai's Re: KAI





	at tumigil bigla ang mundo (and the world suddenly stopped)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softforloey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softforloey/gifts).



> monthlysekai's Challenge #3 — Re: KAI with Nothing On Me
> 
> this is my first time writing an abo fic!! i hope i did well :>
> 
> hope you guys like this one!
> 
> happiest birthday to our nini :>

Jongin fixes his outfit in front of the large mirror standing on the corner of his old room. The detailed lace fits perfectly on his torso, the high-waisted slacks matching his laced top. He combs his hair one more time which finally satisfies him, a bit of makeup is on his face; courtesy of his sister.

Today’s the day that everyone in their pack has been waiting for; his and Sehun’s wedding day.

All of Jongin’s hard work organizing this special day to come to life is definitely worth the entire struggle that he went through. He’s the one in charge of everything, from the decorations, to the reception and everything else. Of course, he wouldn’t have done it without the help of his family and friends, but if you take one look at the preparation of the wedding, it literally screams Jongin.

He could’ve made other people do it, but being the perfectionist that he is, he wanted to do everything himself. Sehun made sure he was able to help in any way that he can, and that was mostly driving Jongin from the shops and back home, but that was more than enough for Jongin.

Now that he’s standing in front of the mirror looking at his reflection, it finally hits him. He’s finally getting married to the person that he loves the most, his _only one_.

Sure, he and Sehun are already mates and have marked each other, Jongin still wants the whole wedding thing, he wants the huge event that everyone knows that he’s only for Sehun, and Sehun is only for him.

The hopes of everything to go well for this day is above the line, Jongin wants everything to go smoothly, nothing should go wrong on this special day, or else he wouldn’t know what to do with himself. He doesn’t want all of his hard work preparing for this special day to get all ruined.

With wanting everything to go smoothly today, of course _what ifs_ are running inside his head, making him overthink the most impossible of things that could happen and ruin this day.

He takes a seat on the twin-sized bed, his chest tightening at the thought that his biggest fear might happen tonight. Just when he takes a deep breath to calm himself down, a knock on the door echoes around the room.

It’s Sehun’s mother.

“Hey Darling, how are you doing?” Mrs. Oh takes a seat on the vacant space next to Jongin, immediately taking his hand in hers, knowing him better than anyone (next to her son).

“I’m nervous.” Jongin chuckles, he takes one look at Mrs. Oh and he knows that she cares deeply for him; he feels comforted already.

“It’s alright, dear. We all get nervous for this special day.” She gives him a soft smile, and places her hand on his cheek, “Do you want to talk about what’s bothering you?” She’s giving him an opening; a chance to finally let out all his worries for this day, because even Sehun doesn’t know about this.

“You know, you can tell me anything, right?” Mrs. Oh gives him one last look and that’s it for Jongin to finally give in. “I’m worried that Ravi might show up.” Jongin mumbles, his hand tightening his hold on hers, Mrs. Oh’s eyes widen, the shade of red going through her irises.

Ravi.

A very persistent alpha that wants Jongin to himself; no matter how many times the pack pushed Ravi away, he still won’t back down. He has always been a problem to their pack, always alerting the whole family, just to protect Jongin. For a lone alpha, he’s strong by himself but he’s not as strong as Sehun.

Jongin is a rare omega with special powers that makes every single alpha want him. With everyone knowing the Oh’s status in the town and how strong of an alpha Sehun is, they’ve stepped away from Jongin once they found out that they were mates, except for Ravi.

Jongin’s mother died giving birth to him. She was the last female rare omega and when she gave birth to Jongin, her powers have been passed down onto him, and hence she died from it.

The power of a rare omega like Jongin is that he can surely give birth to an alpha, and even have the powers of an alpha too. But Jongin never used those powers even once in his entire life, not because he doesn’t know how to, but because he doesn’t want to. He doesn’t know how powerful he can be, but he knows he can even be more powerful than Sehun is.

With the word being known to almost every single person living in their town that Sehun and Jongin are getting married, chaos ensued as the last bachelor of the Oh family is officially off the market (but it’s not like anyone has ever really had a chance on Sehun) and so is the last rare omega.

Alphas around the town howled throughout the whole night when their engagement news spread out, they’re angry for they cannot have Jongin anymore.

“You know we won’t let anything happen to you, right?” Mrs. Oh says and Jongin can already feel the anger seeping out through her veins, not to mention, her eyes are still bright red. “I know, I’m just worried. I really want nothing to go wrong today.” Jongin replies.

“And we’ll make sure of that, today is your special day and nothing will ruin it for the both of you, okay?” Mrs. Oh squeezes his hand in a comforting way again and her eyes turn back to their brown color.

It’s like a lightbulb switches on inside Mrs. Oh’s mind when her eyes suddenly light up. “Before I forgot, I have something to give you.” She takes something from her purse and shows Jongin a gold band with carvings engraved onto it; it looks like an old bracelet.

Mrs. Oh places the band gently on Jongin’s wrist, “This one was your Mom’s bracelet. For some reason, she knew that she was going to pass away and she told me to keep this safe and hand it over to you at the right time, and today just felt like it was time to be given to you.” Mrs. Oh smiles softly at him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Jongin observes the bracelet; it’s old and it looks like it costs a lot of money, but he doesn’t take mind of that, he notices the carvings on the band. The initials of his father and siblings are engraved onto the gold band; even his initials are present on the bracelet.

It’s something so little but holds so much meaning to him.

“Thank you Mrs. Oh.” Jongin sniffles and pulls Sehun’s mother into his embrace, “Oh, dear. It’s alright, you’re my son now too, have always been, okay? If you feel okay about this, I don’t mind you calling me ‘Mom’ now too, okay?” Mrs. Oh suggests; she doesn’t want to make Jongin uncomfortable by forcing him to call her ‘Mom’, but Jongin agrees and calls her ‘Mom’ immediately as she has always been a mother figure to him ever since he was born.

Another knock on the door echoes throughout his room, the door opens to show his elder sister Sejeong, “Nini, are you ready? It’s time.” She smiles and waves at Sehun’s mother as a greeting. Mrs. Oh smoothes out Jongin’s outfit before pushing him towards the door, greeting his other siblings who are lined up to give their final wishes to him before he gets married.

First in line is the eldest of them all, Minseok. He’s smaller than Jongin so he gets on his tippy-toes to pull him down for a hug, “You’re all grown up now, Nini. I love you.” Minseok whispers to his ear and pulls away, sending him next to Junmyeon who also gets on his tippy-toes to get him down for a hug.

Next to Minseok is Junmyeon, the second eldest alpha of the Kim siblings. He didn’t make a long speech like what everyone’s expecting him to, but instead he gave him a short _good luck_ before pulling Jongin into a tight hug.

All the words whispered to him by his siblings are the same; they wish him well and tease him that their baby has finally grown up. And when he gets to the end, there stands his father. Jongin starts to tear up when he sees his dad dressed up in a black suit, all freshened up just for this day. His father has never been the one to dress up nicely all the time so Jongin locks this memory in the back of his head.

“You dressed up nicely.” Jongin laughs, trying his best not to cry as he fixes his father’s tie. “Of course I had to dress up nicely! It’s my baby’s wedding day!” His father cries out and pulls him in his arms and hugs him tightly. “My baby looks so handsome!” Jongin gets showers of kisses on his face from his dad, he’s pulling away as he doesn’t want to be babied anymore, but of course his siblings just have to join in.

Jongin gets kisses from all of his siblings, he’s trying his best to pull away from them but instead, they tighten their hold on him. After a few minutes, they finally let him go. Sejeong fixes Jongin’s hair once again as it has been unfortunately messed up by his brothers.

Jongin takes another hug from his dad, not wanting this moment to end. “I wish mom was here with us.” He mumbles into his father’s chest, he pulls away slightly to look at him in the eyes while sporting a pout that resembles his mother’s. “She’s always here with us, son. She’s here, always has been.” His father pulls away and points a finger towards his chest, where his heart lays.

Jongin tears up once again and cries softly into his father’s chest. His father hushes him, rubbing his hands up and down his back. “Shhh…hey, no more crying. Okay? Let’s save that for later or else you’ll ruin your makeup and your eyes will get puffy and red!” Sejeong pulls Jongin away from their father and tries her best to fix Jongin’s face in minutes because they’ll end up late at the ceremony and they don’t want to make Sehun look like a fool waiting for him there for hours.

“Stop making him cry!” Mrs. Oh says and hits Jongin’s father on his arm. “Come on now, dear. We’ll be late. You look good now.” She says before holding his hand in hers and drags Jongin out of the house.

  
  
  
  
  


The little set-up that Jongin organized is on the field near their houses, it holds a special place in both of his and Sehun’s heart as it’s the field that they always used to play around when they were kids. Jongin, with the help of the others, made their best in making the whole place look fantastic. It’s kind of like the wedding in The Burrows in Harry Potter but different.

Lanterns are scattered around the posts that they placed on the field, and as if the lanterns aren’t enough, fairy lights are also hung. The chairs that they prepared are occupied by their families and friends, the makeshift aisle is already covered by flower petals, and soft melodies can be heard from the piano that’s being played at the side.

Everything looks perfect.

His family leaves him alone at the end of the aisle so they can go to their places, making him feel nervous of walking alone down the aisle to meet Sehun there. Hell, he hasn’t even taken a look at Sehun, he’s avoiding looking at him at all costs. He doesn’t know if he can handle looking at him and thinking that that man will become his husband now.

_Forever with him._

Throughout his _entire life_.

He knows Sehun is waiting there at the end of the aisle for him, he knows he’s ready; this is the moment that he has been waiting for. Everything will go well.

He takes a deep breath before taking the first step on the aisle.

His eyes blur out everything except for that one person waiting for him at the end of the aisle, _Sehun_.

_And the world suddenly stopped._

All Jongin could focus on is Sehun.

Sehun looks handsome in the white suit that he picked out himself, his hair is swiftly pushed back. The suit is doing wonders to Sehun’s tall and lean body, though Sehun is already a good-looking man, he looks more handsome in the suit and Jongin wants to take Sehun right there and then. 

Jongin’s eyes are tearing up a bit as he steps closer to him, a smile is present on Sehun’s face and if he squints, he can see a tear dripping down his face and Sehun _rarely_ cries. It turns out that Sehun couldn’t hold it anymore and finally wipes the tears away with his hands.

Jongin laughs softly while holding back his tears; Sehun finally breaks his walls down and cries in front of everyone and it’s happening right on their wedding day. Jongin could tell that their guests are amused and touched by what’s happening; not only are they seeing them get married, but they’re also seeing Sehun cry front row.

When Jongin finally reaches the end of the aisle, Sehun takes his hand in his and presses a soft kiss on the skin. Even if they have been together for years, the little things that Sehun does for him still gives him butterflies in his stomach and makes his face go insanely red.

Jongin squeezes Sehun’s hand in his, mouthing the words “I love you” to him before they both face the officiant of their wedding. Their fingers are entangled together and Sehun rubs his thumb across the back of Jongin’s hand, and once again, butterflies are flying around Jongin’s stomach.

“Before I proceed with the ceremony, does anybody wish to put a stop on this wedding?” The officiant starts, and Jongin gets nervous again, he’s chanting “ _please, no one”_ inside his head. Sehun notices the sudden change in Jongin’s expression and the immediate stiffness that his hand has become in Sehun’s hold.

“I do!” A voice shouts out from the seats behind them and Jongin’s grip on Sehun’s hand tightens immediately as they both turn around to find out whose voice it came from.

_Chanyeol?_

Confusion can be seen on everyone’s faces as to why Chanyeol spoke up. He’s one of the closest friends of the two, how can Chanyeol do this right now?

“I wish to put a stop on this wedding if the both of you don’t make me the godfather of your children.”

Of course.

Everyone takes a deep sigh out of relief and Jongin feels like he can breathe again. God, he almost had a heart attack there.

“Sit the fuck down!” Kyungsoo elbows Chanyeol hard on his side which makes the taller one get back down on his seat. “Please forgive me for my attention-seeking friend. Please do continue with the ceremony.” Kyungsoo apologizes on Chanyeol’s behalf and everyone laughs at Kyungsoo’s words while Chanyeol sulks.

“Okay, any last words from anyone?” The officiant laughs and Chanyeol stands up again.

“Please do promise me that I’ll be the godfather of your children!”

“God, are you that desperate?” Baekhyun shouts from his seat while Yixing nudges him, signaling to shut up as well. 

Jongin is already feeling the secondhand-embarrassment come out. God he doesn’t know why he has friends like them.

“I mean, if it wasn’t for me then they wouldn’t have been together.” Chanyeol gloats.

“God, you’re so embarrassing. I can’t believe you’re married to Kyungsoo, I feel so bad for him.” Jongdae then speaks up too.

This is really embarrassing now. Jongin wishes that he is dead right now and buried six feet under the ground because he really can’t handle seeing his friends have this petty fight right now on his wedding day.

Sehun seems to be enjoying this little bickering that the three are currently having in the middle of his wedding day and Jongin doesn’t seem too pleased about it as he clears his throat and signals to Sehun that he should put a stop to it.

“That’s enough.” Sehun growls slowly at the three, his eyes turning red for a bit and just one look at the trio, they already have their mouths tightly shut. Sehun signals to the officiant to continue on with the ceremony once again.

The officiant says the usual opening remarks for the ceremony of the wedding. Throughout the whole time that the officiant was speaking, Sehun made sure that Jongin was okay. Ever since he noticed the sudden shift in Jongin’s mood a while ago from the start, he knows that something is inside his head and he cannot stop worrying for his lover.

All Sehun could do is hold Jongin’s hand the entire time, he even caresses the back of Jongin’s hand to comfort him and calm him down, and somehow it works a bit as Jongin gives him one of the smiles saved just for him and him only.

“And now the vows. The couple have decided to write their own vows to each other. Let’s hear it first from Sehun.” The officiant says and Sehun gets ready, he takes his hand off of Jongin’s hold and takes the piece of paper from the pocket inside his suit.

“First of all, you know that I have never been so good with words. I have always kept quiet over everything and make sure I show my love to you through my actions because, just like what they always say, ‘actions speak louder than words’”. Sehun starts off and laughs, Jongin can never get tired of hearing that sound come out of Sehun’s mouth.

_Fuck._

He’s really going to spend the rest of his life with _him._

“I suggested that we both write down our vows because I know I wouldn’t be able to do it spontaneously and I’m also scared that I might stutter and lose my focus and suddenly I don’t know what to say. And I just want everything to be perfect for this day, for you, and for us.” Sehun looks up from the paper and gives Jongin a soft smile.

“So, here it goes.” Sehun takes a deep breath before he starts reading his vow from the paper.

“We have known each other since birth, our parents being best friends and us becoming one too before we started dating. For some reason, even when I was still a child, I already knew that you were the one for me. I have always known that you’re mate even long before I didn’t know what that word meant.” Sehun chuckles lightly.

“You have been there for all of my firsts, the first time I started to learn how to shift, my first hunt, my first tooth that fell out, the first time I got wounded, and so much more. You were my first and will be my last. My first and last kiss and my first and last lover.” Sehun takes Jongin’s hand in his and kisses his knuckles.

“I have always loved you for who you are, always loved how strong and independent you are. Always loved how caring, loving, and honest you are. I love everything and more about you.” Sehun takes a small pause before continuing, “We may have lived together for our entire lives already, but I’m willing to learn more about you. I have my whole lifetime dedicated in loving and cherishing you.”

“I never told you this, and I figured to save this on our wedding day. Your mother visited me once in my dream, and told me to take good care of you. I promised her to take care of you, I vow to protect you with _my entire life_ ¸ not just because I am your lover and your alpha, but also because I made a promise to myself and to your mother, that you will always come first and never second.”

Jongin finding out that his mother visited Sehun in his dream finally breaks him apart. Jongin has always wished that she was here to see him and Sehun because Sehun was born after him, and his mother never got the chance to see Sehun even just a glimpse.

Tears are running down Jongin’s face and Sehun is wiping them away with his hands, he knows it’s not time yet but it just feels like the right thing to do, so Sehun pulls Jongin in his arms and hugs him tight. Sehun lets Jongin cry softly into his chest and he’s sure that anyone in the audience is also tearing up.

After Jongin has finally calmed himself down and is only sniffling some tears away, he pulls away from Sehun’s hold and lets Sehun continue his vow.

“I love you so much Kim Jongin. I know I will fall deeper for you each day that will pass by, and I will always make sure that you know how much I care about you every day for the rest of our entire lives. I will always protect you and keep you safe.” Sehun ends his vows by pressing his lips on Jongin’s palm, something that they have always done to each other as a sign of endearment.

“Jongin.” The officiant mentions his name as a sign to start his vows.

“Wow, I don’t think that I can top yours, so I think I’ll just ditch what I wrote.” Jongin laughs, and he takes both of Sehun’s hands in his.

“You’re right, we’ve been together since we were kids and have always been for each other through every single one of our firsts. Despite that, I want to be able to go with more adventures with you, go on more night hunts with you, and I promise not to be scared at small insects anymore and scream whenever I see one!” Everyone laughs at Jongin’s statement as everyone knows that Jongin has never taken a liking to any kind of insects at all.

“I vow to always be there for you, for every fight, every wound that you get, I promise to look after each one of them and heal them, I promise to stand by your side at all times, and that includes being in the shower so we can save more water.” Jongin winks at Sehun and now, it’s Sehun’s turn to flush red.

“We don’t need to know about your sex life Jongin!” Jongin’s sure it’s one of their friends again who shouted that out but none of that matters right now as he’s standing in front of the love of his life right now and telling him his vows.

“When you promised me to take care of me, I promise you that too. I promise to make sure that you’re safe all the time. And I promise to make you happy all the time, even on your darkest days, I promise to help you through every single challenge that you’ll go through.” Jongin gives Sehun a soft smile.

“I know you already know this, but knowing that my mother visited you in your dreams makes me so happy. It has always been my wish for you to be able to meet each other, and finally one of my dreams has come true. I love you so much, and I will love you even more, forever and always.” Jongin finishes his vows by doing the same action as Sehun did a while ago, he places Sehun’s palm over his lips and presses a kiss against the skin.

“And now,” the officiant takes a look at Sehun before continuing, “Oh Sehun, do you take Kim Jongin to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others, and holding only unto him forevermore?”

“I do.” Sehun answers and the butterflies inside Jongin’s stomach go crazy once again.

“And Kim Jongin, do you take Oh Sehun to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others, and holding only unto him forevermore?”

“I do.” Jongin smiles at Sehun and he gives one back, it’s the smile they only have saved for each other.

“Sehun and Jongin will now exchange rings as a symbol of love and commitment.” The officiant says and Jongdae’s daughter comes in to hand over the rings. Sehun goes down on her eye level and gives her a hug before taking the rings from her. Jongin’s heart warms at the action, his mind suddenly wandering to the future where they finally have their own kids.

Jongdae’s daughter gives Sehun a kiss on the cheek before going back to her seat and all of the people at the venue have their hearts melting at the cute sight. It’s Jongin’s niece and she seems much closer to Sehun, nothing can be more heartwarming than a child taking a liking to your significant other.

“Sehun, please place the ring on Jongin’s left hand and repeat after me.” Sehun nods and lets the officiant speak.

“As a sign of my love,”

“As a sign of my love,” Sehun follows.

“That I have chosen you,”

“That I have chosen you,” Sehun’s grip on Jongin’s hand tightens.

“Above all else,”

“Above all else,” All he can focus on is Jongin and nothing else.

“With this ring, I wed.”

“With this ring, I wed.” Once again, the smile that he saved only for Jongin appears on his face.

“And Jongin, please place the ring on Sehun’s left hand and repeat after me.”

“As a sign of my love,”

“As a sign of my love,” Jongin’s voice is shaking; the reality is suddenly hitting him.

“That I have chosen you,”

“That I have chosen you,” A tear falls down his face as he says the words.

“Above all else,”

“Above all else,”

“With this ring, I wed.”

“With this ring, I wed.” Jongin immediately takes Sehun’s palm in his lips and presses a kiss against it once more. It just needed to be done.

“And now by the power vested in me, it is my honor and delight to declare you married. Go forth and live each day to the fullest. You may seal this declaration with a kiss.” Once the officiant said those words, their friends already started howling in excitement, not wanting to let this moment pass by.

Sehun and Jongin get close to each other, they both take a moment first, looking at each other’s eyes before Sehun places his hands on either side of Jongin’s face while Jongin puts his on Sehun’s neck.

“I love you.” Jongin whispers.

“I love you too.” Sehun replies back before finally closing the distance between them and crashing their lips together. Everyone in the back started howling like crazy, they’re clapping, and making all kinds of noises, letting everyone know that Sehun and Jongin have finally tied the knot.

Although Sehun and Jongin have kissed way too many times before, this one is different from the others. All of the feelings that they have for each other are being poured into their kiss, the love that they have is overflowing and anyone could tell. Sehun kisses Jongin hard, like his life depended on it and all Jongin could do is take everything that Sehun is giving him.

Both of them deafen out the cheers and howls coming from their family and friends, all they could focus on are each other.

Jongin doesn’t know if it’s just the fact that they just got married or Sehun tastes better right now.

After what seemed like hours for them since they both got lost in each other’s presence, Jongin softly pulls away from the kiss; everything is suddenly becoming too much for him that he needs to take a breather, but nevertheless, he is _happy, contented and in love_.

“I am pleased to present to you, the newlyweds!” The officiant declares and cheers once again erupt from the venue.

Sehun takes Jongin’s hand in his as they both face the audience, big smiles are present on both of their faces. Jongin puts his hand up to show everyone his ring sitting prettily on his ring finger, he takes one look at Sehun and pulls up his hand too for everyone to see.

  
  
  
  
  


Sehun and Jongin sat beside each other in front and center so everyone could see them.

Jongin’s decorations for the small reception also at the field is absolutely gorgeous; if there’s already a lot of lights such as lanterns when the ceremony happened, this time at the reception, the lights are even triple the amount of what they had a while ago. Each table has their designated lanterns and flower arrangements, the seats are covered with a nicely sewn cloth, as well as the table.

A small local band is playing slow love songs at the side, some couples are already dancing at the middle of the dance floor, kids are also playing around the field while some of their parents are starting to get drunk on the expensive wine that Sehun took a long time to pick out.

They already had their dinner since wolves do not have that much of a patience when they get hungry and also that was also Jongin’s orders and since he’s the organizer of this event, what Jongin wants, Jongin gets.

Jongin is just finishing his dessert when Sehun’s grip on his thigh suddenly tightens. Not only Sehun but all of them at the reception are on high alert, all of them go silent, trying to hear from something that’s about to intrude.

Jongin sniffs, his senses going on full alert as well as he smells a strong and familiar scent.

_This is not good._ Jongin tells himself. He whimpers silently as his worst fears are coming to life, something might happen on his wedding day and he is not too pleased about it.

Jongin takes a look at Sehun and his husband’s eyes are already bright red, he’s ready to shift any second now.

“Sehun, hey.” Jongin calls out his name to bring him back to reality, to make him calm down and focus, but nothing is working as Sehun’s grip on Jongin’s hand tightens even more to the point that it hurts him already.

“Sehun, you’re hurting me.” Jongin whimpers, he’s trying to get away from his hold and it finally works. Worry flashes over Sehun’s eyes, and his once red eyes turn back to their black ones again. “I’m so sorry baby, are you alright?” Sehun worryingly asks, his eyes examining Jongin’s hands.

“I’m fine, you don’t need to worry about me. I’m worried about you, though.” Jongin frowns, “Calm down, okay? I’m sure it’s nothing.” Jongin is trying his best in making Sehun calm down even if he himself is already on the verge of losing his mind at the thought of Ravi being here.

“Love, you know I need to end this once and for all.” Sehun holds Jongin’s face in his hands and if Jongin was trying his best to keep it all in a few seconds ago, everything is starting to explode right now.

“No! Sehun, don’t you fucking dare!” Jongin knows that look on Sehun’s face, it’s the look of determination, it’s the look that he knows he’ll keep his words, and by words, is to put an end to this mess. It’s not that Jongin has no trust on Sehun, but he has no trust on Ravi, never had, not even once. And right now, they don’t even know what Ravi has in store for them, sure Sehun is strong, but what if Ravi does something absolutely terrible? What if he crosses the line?

“Sehun, no! Please, don’t do this!” Jongin’s voice is on the verge of cracking, his eyes are getting glassy, his grip on Sehun is tightening too, but nothing works, not when Sehun is starting to pull away from him.

Sehun looks around to find the pack all geared up, they’re only waiting for _his signal_.

“Wonwoo, take Soonyoung and Seokmin with you, make sure you take care of Jongin for me. Take him as far as you can away from here. If you can, take him to the safe house. ” Sehun orders the young members of the pack, they all nod and start taking Jongin with them, who starts to protest.

“Sehun, I’ll go with you!”

“It’s not safe there, okay? I need you to be safe and far away from here.” Sehun orders him and nods at the three young wolves to start taking Jongin away with them.

“Sehun, please, no!” Jongin is now crying, he doesn’t want to be far away from Sehun when he knows the worst is about to come. He doesn’t want to be far away from him, they just got married for god’s sake!

“Jongin, I love you. Please, I just need you to be safe.” Sehun holds Jongin’s face in both of his hands and presses a kiss on his lips.

_Why does it feel like goodbye?_

“I need you to trust me.” Sehun takes Jongin’s palm against his lips and presses a long kiss on the flesh, his lips even brushing against the metal resting on his ring finger. Jongin’s heart is breaking as the moments pass by, he cannot let Sehun go alone without him, but he can’t do anything about it anymore, not when Sehun has already done their _action._

“Please, stay safe. I need you to promise me that you’ll come back to me, Oh Sehun.” Jongin pleads, tears dripping down his face.

“I promise you.” That’s all the reassurance that Jongin needed but it still didn’t feel like it’s enough.

“I love you.” Jongin does _their action_ too and kisses the palm of Sehun’s hand before finally going to nowhere but as far as he can with the young wolves.

  
  
  
  
  


Sehun takes his coat off of his body and starts rolling his sleeves up. He walks towards the entrance of the venue to meet with Ravi, the pack already behind him as he starts marching towards his enemy, but he knows it should only be between him and Ravi.

Ravi stands in the middle of the field, his other wolves behind him, already on their shifted form just waiting for their leader’s signal. He stands tall and smug, as if he knows he’ll win this fight. Ravi is standing with confidence, his hands tucked inside the pockets of his jeans and a cigarette hanging from his lips.

Sehun walks closer to him, his hands also tucked inside his pockets, anger is running through his veins. He cannot believe that Ravi has the guts to ruin this special day for him and Jongin.

Once Sehun reaches Ravi close enough, Ravi tests Sehun’s patience by blowing smoke in front of his face, which makes Sehun cough up a little.

“What? This is hilarious! The strongest alpha coughs up on a little bit of smoke?!” Ravi laughs with his pack. “You’re embarrassing, Oh Sehun.” Ravi spits on his toes and drops the cigarette on the ground, stomping on it and smirks at Sehun.

“What do you want, Ravi?” Sehun asks, he gets straight to the point, not wanting to waste any more time with the dumb alpha.

“You know well enough what I exactly want, Sehun.” Ravi snickers, “Do you really need me to spell it out for you?” He gets closer to Sehun, and also gets on his nerves, “I want Jongin for myself.” Ravi whispers into Sehun’s ears and Sehun growls out in anger, his eyes turning bright red and his fangs growing out.

Ravi moves away and starts laughing hysterically, he knows exactly how to fire up Sehun’s engine.

“You will never get Jongin.” Sehun snarls, he’s seconds away from ripping Ravi’s head off.

“Let’s settle this once and for all, Oh! Just you and me.” Ravi smirks at Sehun.

“No shifting, no pack mates, just you and me in our human forms.” Ravi says and starts circling around Sehun.

Sehun doesn’t feel too good about this, it’s like his gut is telling him that something will go wrong, but he has no other options, it’s not like Ravi is going to listen to him anymore.

“Deal. Just you and me.” Sehun glares at Ravi and starts preparing.

****

Ravi makes the first punch as Sehun dodges it. Both of their packs are on standby in case something happens, but for the most part, they’re all on edge, they don’t know what’s going to happen.

“Come on big boy! Show me the alpha that you are!” Ravi shouts and makes Sehun come to him and he does, he moves closer and throws a punch at Ravi’s face; the sound echoes the wide space, Sehun feels the bones inside Ravi’s face break. Ravi holds his face and spits the blood on the ground, his eyes shine red, but since he suggested it, he calms himself down and takes a deep breath before going after Sehun.

Ravi’s pride must’ve been hurt by Sehun’s actions so he gains force and tackles Sehun to the ground, he pins both of his arms down with one hand and starts punching at Sehun’s face. Ravi is losing control as he continues on blowing punches through Sehun’s face.

Blood is spilling from Sehun’s mouth as he struggles to get out of Ravi’s hold, he feels dizzy, his mind is starting to go blank. He just lets Ravi throw blow after blow on his face. This is so unlike him, but he needs to come up with a plan.

He kicks Ravi on his crotch just as the man takes another punch on his face. Ravi topples over, kneeling on the ground and clutches his crotch. Sehun stands up and walks around Ravi who’s facing the ground. Sehun wipes the blood dripping down from his mouth, his fingers also touching the now opened skin on his eyebrow, hissing when his finger touches the wound.

“Jongin will never be yours, Ravi.” Sehun’s voice is low and deep, anyone who ever hears this voice of Sehun would be trembling in fear, but Ravi is not as he pulls something out of his pocket, he quickly stands up and gets close to Sehun and stabs him on the stomach.

“What was that again?” Ravi asks Sehun as he continues on piercing the _silver dagger_ inside his stomach, blood is seeping out of his body and he groans out in immense pain.

_Silver._ Ravi used something that wolves are not immune to, he used something that is extremely dangerous and poisonous to wolves.

“I want to hear you, Sehun. Tell me that once again, loud and clear.” Ravi smirks as he continues on twisting the dagger inside his stomach, and as if that’s not yet enough, he pulls out the dagger and stabs Sehun once more on his side.

Blood starts dripping out of Sehun’s mouth as the poison from the silver starts spreading inside of his body. Sehun's pack starts to howl for their alpha and Ravi smirks devilishly as he lets go of Sehun’s limp body down on the ground as he pulls the dagger out.

Sehun is about to die.

The poison of the silver spreads fast throughout his entire body and if Jongin doesn’t get here on time, he might die.

  
  
  
  
  


Jongin feels his body go slack as he runs far away from the place, he stops on his tracks as he feels pain grow throughout his entire body. He cries out as he lies down on the ground, the younger wolves surround him, not knowing what to do.

Wonwoo stops in his tracks as he sees Jongin on the ground, Seokmin and Soonyoung too, gets worried as they see him clutch his body in pain.

“Fuck! Get me to Sehun! Now!” Jongin cries out. “We can’t! We need you to be at the safe house!” Seokmin tells him. “No! I need to be there! Sehun’s going to die! He needs me!” Jongin yells out.

The young wolves start worrying, they don’t know if they should listen to Jongin or to Sehun, but seeing Jongin in this state made them decide to listen to Jongin instead. They know Jongin is right because they are mates and are connected to each other, if one feels pain, so does the other. And Jongin knows that this pain he’s getting right now isn’t the usual pain that he feels, this one is different and he knows that something bad has happened.

Wonwoo shifts to his wolf form and signals to the other two to carry Jongin on his back so they can go back quickly to the venue. Seokmin and Soonyoung carry Jongin and place him carefully on Wonwoo’s back.

Seokmin and Soonyoung also change to their wolf form and start running back towards the field. They’re running as fast as they can so they won’t be too late, they know Sehun needs Jongin.

****

When they all reach the field, Jongin immediately gets down from Wonwoo and runs over to Sehun who’s lying lifeless on the ground. Jongin is crying, tears are running down his face as he sees Sehun’s beat-up face with dried blood on all over his skin.

“You’re coming with me.” Ravi places his hand on Jongin’s shoulder, getting him off of Sehun’s body.

Their pack members couldn’t do anything, all are being cornered by Ravi’s wolves as they’re holding out their own silver daggers upfront. As much as they want to help Sehun, Ravi’s wolves are faster and more dangerous with the dagger in their hands.

“What the fuck did you do to him?!” Jongin snarls, his eyes glowing and his fangs are hanging out. He needs to heal Sehun, if he doesn’t do it, it’ll be too late, and he’ll end up dying.

“Oh come on, Jongin! You know that Sehun has never been a match to me from the start! And besides, you have your new alpha now.” Ravi laughs, he’s tracing the dagger down Jongin’s skin, starting from his lips down to his neck, “Get away from me, you asshole!” Jongin moves aside, which ends up with him getting a cut on his skin from the dagger.

“Oh honey, you should’ve listened to me. It stings, right? Come here, let me kiss that pain away from you.” Ravi smirks, grabbing Jongin by the neck and starts trailing his lips down Jongin’s skin.

“I said. Get the fuck away from me!” Jongin escapes from Ravi’s hold and runs towards Sehun’s body. All he needs right now is to focus and heal Sehun. He’s silently begging inside his mind, hoping that he isn’t too late.

He starts licking at the wound, grimacing a bit at the taste of silver that’s still lingering on Sehun’s body. A few moments later, one wound is already healed, but it’s still not enough, he doesn’t know how much silver has already spread inside his body.

Jongin moves onto the other wound, it’s much deeper and bigger. He takes a deep breath before diving in and starts licking again, he’s doing it as fast as he can, and he needs to act fast because if he’s a second late, _he’ll lose the love of his life_.

The second wound closes and he’s being dragged from his shoulder by Ravi. Jongin is struggling to get out of Ravi’s grasp, he’s just an omega, he’s weaker than Ravi.

“Get off of me!”

“You see Jongin, I know you don’t want me at all. That’s very clear.” Ravi snickers, “But I’m very selfish.” Ravi takes a huge pause and brings Jongin in a chokehold, his huge arms are locking around Jongin’s neck. “If I can’t have you, I’ll make sure that no one will.” Jongin’s eyes widen as he sees the silver dagger once more, it’s seconds away from his skin when he finally breaks out of Ravi’s hold.

His eyes are glowing red now, the power that he has always been hiding is finally being released from its confines. Jongin doesn’t have any control anymore over the power that he’s hiding, he wants it to be out, he wants this to be over, he wants to end Ravi.

This is his first time using his power so he has no control over it.

Ravi takes Jongin’s wrist in his hand, trying to fight back but instead he breaks _something._

_The bracelet._

_The bracelet that Jongin’s mother left for him._

It’s the only thing that Jongin has left from his mother and now it’s broken.

As if Jongin’s anger isn’t already above the roof, he gets even angrier as he growls out and instantly shifts into his wolf form.

This is everyone’s first time seeing Jongin shift like this, he’s bigger and scarier.

And _his eyes._

Instead of gold, they’re _bright red._

Ravi doesn’t even think twice before shifting to his wolf form too. And even if Ravi is the real alpha between him and Jongin, he looks smaller and weaker.

Jongin jumps onto Ravi, tackling him down on the ground.

Growls and howls are coming out from the both of them, Jongin stays on top of Ravi, using all of his power to pin down the alpha. Jongin keeps on scratching his claws onto Ravi’s flesh, making him bleed furiously.

Ravi keeps on whining from the pain, he knows he can’t handle Jongin anymore, not when he’s using his full power on him but he doesn’t give up; he doesn’t want his pride to be defeated by an omega.

It’ll be embarrassing.

_An omega beating an alpha._

But Jongin is so strong, he cannot get out of his grip. All he can do is whimper and take all the attacks that Jongin is giving him.

Ravi then musters all the strength left in his body and tackles Jongin down to the ground, he’s snarling so loud before digging his fangs deep inside Jongin’s flesh. Jongin howls out in pain, Ravi continues on digging his teeth down his flesh, gnawing at it before pulling off of it. 

It only takes Jongin a few seconds before he escapes Ravi’s hold and pinning the other one down again, this time, he’s the one digging his teeth down on Ravi’s skin. The alpha whines out in protest, his howls are loud and painful, even his own pack are cowering down at the sound. 

They feel bad for their alpha, but they know better not to jump in this mess. 

Jongin bites Ravi in another place, making sure that his fangs go in deep, until a stream of blood is dripping down his body. Ravi is trying his best to get away from Jongin, but with the amount of bites that he already has in his body and so with the blood that’s leaking out from him, he’s becoming weak.

A few moments later, Ravi stops struggling in Jongin’s hold and lays limp on the ground.

_It’s over._

_He’s dead._

_Jongin killed Ravi._

Ravi’s pack starts to howl out for their loss while Jongin’s family and friends are howling for they have won.

Ravi’s wolves pick up his body and start retreating back to their place.

It’s officially done.

Jongin slowly shifts back into his human form, everyone is still in shock after seeing Jongin shift into a huge wolf, with red shining eyes.

His family immediately runs to him, checking if he’s hurt, asking questions if he’s alright. But he pushes them away to the side as he rushes over to Sehun who’s still lying down on the ground and fortunately, he’s already awake.

“Hey, are you okay?” Jongin helps Sehun sit up, with concern lacing his face.

“What happened?” Sehun asks, rubbing his forehead, the traces of blood that was previously there are now gone.

“Ravi stabbed you with a silver dagger, but you’re okay now. It’s over.” Jongin reassures him and confusion washes over Sehun’s face. He doesn’t get it. How is it over?

“Your husband here shifted and finally used his powers, Ravi is dead.” Sejeong tells him and they finally get him to stand up.

“Where’s Wonwoo and the others? Didn’t I tell them to look after you?” Sehun is about to start lecturing the other when Jongin cuts him off. “That’s enough. I told them to bring me to you, if I didn’t get here on time then you would be dead by now.” Jongin raises an eyebrow at him and throws a punch on his chest.

“Ow.” Sehun flinches from the punch.

“You deserve it.” Jongin frowns before pulling Sehun into his arms. “God! I fucking hate you for that! Don’t you ever do it again, okay?!” Jongin yells into his chest and the tears start to fall down his face again.

Jongin couldn’t imagine being alone without Sehun. He couldn’t imagine his life without him, he knows that he wouldn’t be able to function properly without him.

“I know. I just had to do it because it seemed like the best idea, but it certainly wasn’t. I’m sorry. And I love you too.” Sehun takes Jongin’s palm against his lips again and presses a long soft kiss.

“Do you forgive me now?” Sehun asks him and Jongin nods.

“I’m so proud of you. You did such a good job. If it wasn’t for you, I probably wouldn’t be alive anymore.” Sehun presses a soft kiss on Jongin’s forehead. “I just wish I was able to see it.” Sehun gives him that one pout, the pout that Sehun uses to get everything he wants and most of the time, it works.

“No.” Jongin glares at him, “It’s only a one-time thing.”

“Oh come on, love!” Sehun pleads.

“Soon, my love. But I think we still have some business to finish.” Jongin shows him his wedding ring and Sehun agrees.

  
  
  
  
  


**_1 week later_ **

****

****

  
  
  
  
  


****

****

Jongin is sitting across Sehun on the balcony of their hotel room in Hawaii. The sound of waves crashing against the shore is loud and clear, and so is the cool wind breezing against their skins.

It’s been a week since their wedding and they’re currently having a candle-lit dinner in their hotel room. Jongin wanted to stay in for this day as they have already done too many activities the past few days, and Sehun, the ever-so-loving husband that he is, gave in to his husband’s request.

The candles all over the room, with slow RnB music softly playing through the speakers make the mood sensual and intimate. Don’t forget the expensive wine that Sehun picked out perfectly for tonight.

“Oh, before I forgot.” Sehun stands up from his seat and goes back inside the room to get something. Sehun’s holding a box when he comes back to his seat, confusion is written all over Jongin’s face when he eyes the box.

_Did he miss an occasion?_ Jongin asks himself and before he could ask himself more questions, Sehun beats him to it.

“No, there’s no other occasion except for honeymoon, my love.” Sehun laughs and takes Jongin’s hand in his. Sehun is rubbing his thumb across the back of Jongin’s hand. It’s an action that’s so small and simple but never fails to make Jongin’s cheeks turn a dark shade of red.

Hell, every little thing that Sehun does to him makes him all soft and if it’s even possible, he falls more in love with him.

“Here, open it.” Sehun hands Jongin the leather box. He takes his hand away from his husband’s hold and carefully opens the box in his hands. Jongin’s eyes instantly waters at the sight before him, he looks up slowly to catch Sehun’s eyes which are twinkling with love and happiness.

“Love?” Jongin’s voice is shaky, just like his hands.

“H-how? I-I thought?” Jongin cannot speak, all he could focus on is the bracelet sitting perfectly inside the box.

“It’s not the real one though. I know that it doesn’t have the same amount of sentimental value as the other one, but I hope this would make up for it?” Sehun is careful as he speaks, he doesn’t want to make Jongin have the wrong idea.

“It’s still kind of the same since the old bracelet…I had them include the old pieces that I still have to make that one.”

The place is just pure silence except for the sound of waves on the ocean, Sehun is getting scared, Jongin hasn’t said a word and he’s getting scared that Jongin doesn’t like it at all. Or maybe he’s mad because he replaced what his mother had given him.

“Love?” Sehun asks. “Are you alright?”

“U-uh yes.” Jongin sniffles.

“Do you not like it?” Sehun carefully asks Jongin and his eyes widen immediately. _How could Sehun think that?_ Jongin asks himself.

“N-No! I love it. It’s just that…I don’t know what to say. You already gave so much to me, I don’t know how I deserve you.”

“Love, I just want to give you the best things in life. I want to make you happy, we’re in this together for the rest of our lives. And I want to make sure that you get what you deserve, and that includes me. You deserve me. No one else does. It’s just you and only you, my love.” Sehun tells him and he leans over the table, sneaking a kiss from Jongin’s lips.

“God, I love you so much.” Jongin sighs happily and takes Sehun’s palm over his lips. He trails his lips slowly over the skin, they have all the time in the world, and nothing can stop or interrupt them so Jongin takes his sweet time on pressing kisses against Sehun’s skin. “I love you.” Jongin whispers into Sehun’s skin before pressing a final, long kiss on the flesh.

Sehun sighs out in content.

This is everything that he wishes for, and now it’s all right in front of him.

Sehun stands up from his seat and takes Jongin’s hand in his, leading the way towards the bedroom. The walk all the way from the balcony to their bed is just a few meters away but they happen to make it seem long as they cannot keep their hands off of each other.

Jongin is already starting to get heated up, his senses on full alert as he can’t stop inhaling the musky scent that Sehun has. Sehun smells so good and he can’t get enough of it. As if all he wants to do throughout his entire life is to tuck himself on the crook of Sehun’s neck and inhale his scent over and over again until there’s nothing left to inhale.

Jongin holds Sehun by his neck and starts licking at his earlobe, taking in a deep breath before biting the flesh between his teeth, while Sehun gasps at the sudden feeling. Jongin holds Sehun in place, in the middle of their room, and continues on sucking on the small lobe. He takes a deep suck before letting go of the lobe and looks at Sehun directly in his eyes.

Sehun’s eyes flash a deep red before going back to its original color. Jongin takes a deep breath before finally crashing his lips against his husband’s. Both of them groan at the contact, as Jongin’s plump lips hungrily take Sehun’s small ones in his. Jongin takes control over the both of them as he takes the bottom of Sehun’s lip between his teeth and bites harshly on it.

Sehun groans and takes Jongin by his neck, making the other one gasp out in surprise but with the power that Sehun has over him, he melts immediately at the taste of his husband, and all he can do is whimper into the kiss.

Sehun pulls away and tugs at Jongin’s clothes. Jongin’s gaze freezes, as if everything is suddenly on pause around them. He lets Sehun take control of him as he undresses him slowly and carefully, they have all the time in the world, nothing can disturb them right now, it’s just them, together.

Once Jongin is finally naked, Sehun takes a step closer to Jongin, closing the distance between them. He takes Jongin’s face in both of his hands, whispering softly as if someone could hear them, “Tell me, love. What do you want?” Sehun is breathing in Jongin, inhaling the very sweet scent that he has. He’s pressing kisses up and down his neck, his lips ghosting over to where he marked him before, licking softly at the flesh before sucking down on it harshly, making Jongin moan out loud.

_“I want nothing on me but you.”_ Jongin moans out as he grips Sehun’s hair tightly in his hands. Jongin is already in pure bliss as Sehun continues on attacking his neck, leaving mark after mark after mark.

_“I want to be filled with you.”_ Jongin moans out once again, _“I want you hidden deeply inside of me.”_ Jongin is now begging.

_“Breed me. Fill me with your pups.”_ Jongin cries out, and that does it for Sehun. He gently pushes Jongin down on the bed, his mouth watering at the sight of Jongin’s naked body spread out right in front of him.

Sehun takes off his shirt and throws it across the room, not giving a single fuck on where it lands. He crawls over to Jongin, hovering above him and licks at his lips before pinning down Jongin’s hands above his head. He holds Jongin’s hands in place as he takes the first lick from his lips down to Jongin’s belly button.

Jongin gasps at the feeling of Sehun’s warm tongue circling around his skin, spelling out the words _I love you_ onto his skin and Jongin feels like he’s going to cry from the action, but he whispers out the words instead. Sehun catches his eyes and winks at him before sucking in a nipple inside his mouth, and that breaks Jongin.

Jongin has sensitive nipples, he can get hard with just a soft brush from it, and right now he’s writhing under Sehun’s hold. Jongin’s eyes are tightly shut from the feeling of warm muscle licking round and round over his bud, before the graze of teeth goes over it which makes him moan out loud once more.

Sehun moves over to the other nipple, giving it the same amount of attention as the other one, making sure the bud is all wet and shiny and puffy from his lips. Jongin continues to writhe around on the bed, soft moans and gasps are coming out from his lips as Sehun continues his attack on his nipples.

Jongin finally gets his hands off of Sehun’s grip and pulls Sehun’s up by his hair, pulling him upwards right above his lips, “Fuck me now.” Jongin groans and his eyes shine a bright red, and that’s when Sehun knows, he should stop fucking around and give Jongin immediately what he wants.

Sehun takes his pants off and climbs on the bed once again, Jongin turns their position over so Sehun is right under him now, his hands struggling above his head as Jongin pins them down with one hand before using his other to sink down on Sehun’s length.

Jongin doesn’t need to be prepped anymore with the amount of fucking they have already done the past few days, Jongin can take Sehun _raw_ anytime he wants to, no matter the place and time. As always, what Jongin wants, Jongin gets.

And Jongin wants Sehun’s cock inside him right now.

Both of them let out loud moans once Jongin settles down on Sehun’s lap with his cock sitting perfectly inside of him, strictly spot on right on his prostate. Jongin has his eyes shut in bliss, his mouth parted open a bit as he takes his time on the feeling of being stretched out with Sehun’s cock.

Jongin has his hands placed on Sehun’s chest, his fingers softly playing with Sehun’s nipple before finally moving his hips. With the way Jongin is moving his hips and playing with Sehun’s nipples, there’s no doubt that Sehun is close already, but he holds it in, wanting to make Jongin cum first.

“Fuck! Right there!” Jongin moans out once the tip of Sehun’s cock starts to continuously hit his prostate. _It feels so fucking good._ Jongin feels like he’s in heaven with the amount of pleasure that he’s getting.

“Breed me, Sehun! P-please!” Jongin breathes out as he continues on rolling his hips back and forth on top of Sehun. His husband could only groan out in pleasure, his mind is foggy as all he could focus on is how wet and tight and warm Jongin is.

Sehun starts to meet Jongin’s thrust once the other starts to twitch on top of him, signaling that he’s close. It only takes Sehun a few more seconds before he switches the both of them and places Jongin underneath him without pulling out inside of him.

Once Jongin’s able to take some deep breaths, Sehun starts to thrust again with full force, but slowly; he’s making it feel real good. _Slow, deep, and sensual._ He’s making sure that Jongin could feel every inch of his cock inside of him with each trust, making sure that Jongin’s walls could remember every single stroke that he does.

Sehun could feel Jongin tighten his walls around him, making it hard for Sehun to continue the slow, deep thrusts. He leans down and closes the small space between them, making sure there’s nothing left in between and smashes their lips together. Jongin moans into the kiss, his mouth opening slightly to let Sehun’s tongue enter inside.

It’s moments like this where all they could focus on is just each other. The both of them can’t feel anything else except what they have for each other, the lust, the love, and the care. Both of them shut out everything else.

“Cum for me.” Sehun tells Jongin as he pulls away from the kiss and continues on giving him deep and hard thrusts, making sure that every single one of his thrusts hits Jongin’s prostate perfectly.

“Cum with me.” Jongin says as he tightens his walls around Sehun’s cock and takes one of Sehun’s hands in his, he kisses his palm before entangling their fingers together, squeezing it tightly.

Sehun focuses on making both of them cum, his thrusts get faster and deeper, each one making a moan come out of Jongin’s lips. And it doesn’t take too long before Jongin goes over the edge, cumming untouched, twitching underneath Sehun as his eyes roll back in pleasure. His mouth wide open, strings of curses and Sehun’s name coming out from his mouth.

Sehun is getting there, just a little bit more and he’ll go over the edge too with Jongin.

“ _Knot me, alpha. Give me your pups.”_ And that does it for Sehun.

Sehun twitches and curses out loud, his knot filling in Jongin, making the omega whine out limp in his arms. Sehun squeezes Jongin’s hand in his tight as he crashes down on him, lying limp on top of his husband as they both continue to ride out their highs.

They stay like that for a while, Sehun on top of Jongin, with his cock still inside of the omega, his cum leaking out slowly of his hole. It feels warm and he’s content with it, _both of them are._

“I love you.” Jongin whispers as he brushes away a loose strand of Sehun’s hair that’s falling over his face. Sehun smiles gently at him, his eyes sparkling beautifully.

“I love you too.”

“You know, I’d die for you, right?” Jongin asks Sehun. “I know, but you don’t have to do that, okay? But I would die for you too, I almost did.” Sehun chuckles and Jongin lightly slaps Sehun on his face.

“It’s not funny, okay? You really could’ve died.” Jongin is pouting at him and Sehun kisses the pout away.

“I know, I’m sorry. I love you.” Sehun says before peppering Jongin’s face with kisses. Jongin giggles at the action, “I’m only yours.” Jongin laughs before pulling Sehun into a sweet and soft kiss.

“And I’m only yours too.” Sehun says and pecks Jongin’s lips.

“Another round?” Jongin wiggles his eyebrows at Sehun, a smirk forming on his lips.

“On the balcony?”

“Fuck yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :>


End file.
